


Pale Jewel

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masked ball, arthur and mal are best friends, robert is arthur's ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Mal drags Arthur along to a masked ball where he meets a very strikingly dressed stranger.





	Pale Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Masks square on my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.

He felt ridiculous and couldn’t stop tugging at the rich blue mask that covered his eyes and nose.

Somehow, he had let Mal convince him to rent a tux and be her date for the gala. There hadn’t been any excuse worthy enough to get him out of going, plus Mal had seen through every attempt.

Mal looked absolutely stunning, which made the evening more worthwhile. Her floor-length ivory gown and golden mask complemented his outfit perfectly. Though, to be fair, she had told him what to wear. It made things easier when she was charge. Arthur had found there were a lot less arguments when he gave in her to her whims.

“I look ridiculous,” he hissed in her ear as they stood on the edge of the dance floor watching couples spin and twirl.

There were dizzying colours swirling in his vision, but Arthur’s gaze kept being drawn by an emerald green suit that seemed to sparkle under the lights.

“You look charming, Arthur. Do not fret.” Mal planted a kiss on his cheek. “I see Dom.”

“Why isn’t he your date?” Arthur had asked the same question several times since she had first asked him and he still wasn’t any closer to a real answer.

“Where’s Robert?” she asked, ignoring his visible wince. Mal may have been his best friend, but sometimes she didn’t act like it.

Robert had broken up with him again a few days ago. Arthur knew it had been so he could go to the gala alone and he had expected it. Robert was predictable in his patterns when it came to wanting to sleep with Arthur. If he wasn’t careful, Arthur had a feeling he’d be going home with Robert.

From the moment Robert had entered the ballroom, Arthur had been annoyingly aware of where he was and what he was wearing. The dove grey suit and charcoal mask had been Arthur’s choice, so he was just checking that Robert was actually wearing it. At least that was what he had told himself every time he looked over at Robert.

“You are being watched, cheri,” Mal whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

He shivered, eyes flicking straight to Robert but found him chatting to a pretty blonde thing in a rather low-cut red dress.

“Wrong direction, mon chou.”

Arthur frowned, turning on Mal and readying himself for some teasing comment about still pining after Robert. Mid turn, he caught sight of who was watching him: emerald green suit.

The man in the green suit raised his glass and dipped his head, a smirk present and pushing the silver mask up a little.

Arthur looked back over at Robert, his heart sinking a little when he saw Robert had slid an arm around the blonde’s waist. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to erase that image from his memory.

If Robert wasn’t concerning himself with Arthur, there wasn’t any reason for Arthur to keep tabs on him. Was there? But Arthur couldn’t bring himself to drag his eyes from Robert’s perfect profile.

“He is rather pretty, isn’t he?” a deep British voice asked, breath tickling his ear.

“If you’re into that sort of thing,” Arthur mumbled, desperately trying to cover how he’d been pining.

“You’re much prettier, darling.”

Arthur turned, stepping back when he realised just how close they were. “Does that line usually work for you?”

“Usually,” he replied with a smirk.

This close, Arthur could see the silver detailing that accented the emerald green suit. No wonder it had looked as though the suit sparkled. The whole ensemble should have been ostentatious—it was really—but somehow this guy managed to pull it off without looking like a wanker.

“That gorgeous creature you were with—”

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. He should have seen that coming. “Mal. She was just over there,” he answered, gesturing over his shoulder. Of course this guy would be interested in Mal. She was beautiful and exotic. Everyone fell at her feet.

“Good to know but not exactly what I was asking,” he responded, stepping closer to Arthur.

The air seemed to rush out of the room, leaving Arthur feeling slightly light-headed. This guy with plush lips surrounded by an alarmingly attractive amount of stubble was actually interested in him? It didn’t seem likely, not when Robert hadn’t even glanced in Arthur’s direction once the whole evening.

“Have a drink with me?”

Arthur glanced over at Robert, watching as his hand slid down the blonde’s back to her ass. “Sure.”


End file.
